Fields Of Hope
by trading.yesterday.x
Summary: It was after the event that Nicol Amalfi, a 15 year old mobile suit pilot of the blitz had died, it was tragic moment but for a blonde male couldn’t adjust to it.But Cagalli deicides to help, will Dearka fall in love with her or not?Story Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Fields Of Hope

It was after the event that Nicol Amalfi, a 15 year old mobile suit pilot of the blitz had died, it was tragic moment but for a blonde male couldn't adjust to it.

Dearka Elsman, a 17 year old male woke up at 5:00 am, on someone's shoulder, the person had her arms around him, and then Dearka gently got up and saw that it was Cagalli "what? Cagalli tried to console me the whole night?" Dearka thought and he lost trance and fell off the bed when Cagalli mentally slapped him and the right cheek "OHHHH" Dearka scowled but them regretted for doing so knowing he had just woke up the blonde that just consoled him over night, than he started remembering last night

_Flashback_

_Dearka was in his room shedding tears about the death of Nicol and was punching his bed as hard as he possibly can then after he wiped his tears and decided to go to the lounge for a while._

_When he got there he saw Cagalli just sitting there holding a sheet of paper "w..who is that?" Dearka stuttered again he really didn't want to cry but his tears kept coming until he couldn't hold it in any longer next thing you know he collapsed on the floor crying Cagalli turned around and saw him crying and rushed over to him and helped him on her shoulder and leaned back on the back of the lounge chair and sat their after a while Dearka just started falling a sleep and Cagalli started noticing that he was falling a sleep and tried carrying him to his room and set him on his bed and got on it too and put Dearka on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him and started falling asleep too."_

_End Of Flash Back_

"sorry for yesterday, I mean I didn't mean for you to go through hell just because of me" Dearka tried to apologize to Cagalli

"its ok, no need for you to apologize" Cagalli said

"ok, uh do you want to do something later?" Dearka asked while trying to hide a blush

"uh, sure, how about after we get ready" Cagalli answered "ok, well I gotta go get some breakfast" after Cagalli gave a peck on the cheek than left


	2. Chapter 2

Fields Of Hope

At the lounge Yzak, Cagalli, Dearka and Athrun was there having breakfast, everyone was staring down at their food not wanting to start a conversation .

"so, I think we should make a funeral for Nicol" Cagalli suggested which made everyone look at her

"yea, I agree, we maybe don't have Nicol's body, but we have his clothes and his passions for music" Dearka agreed which made everyone agree with him and Cagalli. After Dearka and Cagalli got dressed and left Zaft with Rau Le Creuset's permission and went to a beach.

Once they got there, Cagalli got changed in the lady's room and Dearka got changed in his car. When they were done they came out and Dearka started blushing, Cagalli came out in a bikini that was pink and green, and had a chain hanging from her waist. After they entered the water.

"its so cold" Cagalli screamed hugging herself

"here" Dearka said while hugging her which made Cagalli blush

"do you feel better?" Dearka asked

"yea" Cagalli said

Then all of a sudden Dearka started tickling Cagalli when Cagalli least expected it from him

"Dearka ah stop ah it" Cagalli said in between all the laughing

When Dearka stopped tickling Cagalli. Cagalli splashed water at him causing him to fall into the water and Cagalli got up and ran onto the shore laughing and Dearka ran after her and when he got to where she was he fell on top of her. When he got off her Dearka stared at her for a while "am I falling for Cagalli, wait a can't she is in love with Athrun" Dearka thought to himself

"Cagalli" Dearka said

"Yea" Cagalli said not taking her gaze off the sky

"Aren't you dating Athrun?" Dearka asked

"no, we broke up yesterday" Cagalli said

"oh" Dearka said

"hey, do you wanna go water surfing?" Cagalli asked

"yea, sure, I know this cabin near here its just 1 block away where you can get a board" Dearka said and stood up and also helped Cagalli up and went to his car to get his wallet, and after he went back to where Cagalli was and took her to a cabin to get boards

After they arrived at a cabin that was called Sweetest boards on the top of the cabin. Once they got in people were saying "hey" to Dearka and Dearka said the same back, they went to find their favorite kind Dearka found a one with red flames on it and Cagalli found a one with a camouflage print on it, after Dearka paid for the board and gear, after Dearka and Cagalli ran back to the beach and found a place that had a lot of waves and found one, right near Dearka's car.

The boards were already waxed so they had to do was put it into the water and start.

"hey, I race ya" Cagalli said

"ya, sure last one there and back has to eat sand" Dearka said

"deal" Cagalli tying the deal

"ok, on 1,2,3, go" Dearka counted and after he said go Cagalli and Dearka went to a stop area and turned around and surfed back but Dearka accidentally fell of his board and into the water but Cagalli just giggled and kept riding, Dearka came up and went back on his board and kept surfing.

Cagalli was the first to came back and Dearka was last.

"hahaha, you have to eat sand" Cagalli said laughing

"aww, man" Dearka sighed and bent down and started eating sand...


	3. Chapter 3

Fields Of Hope

"aww, man" Dearka sighed and bent down and started eating sand.

After one lick of sand, Dearka rushed to the water on the beach and started washing his tongue and behind him Cagalli was laughing so hard that she almost cried. After Dearka came back he came behind Cagalli and slapped her bum

"ah, you pervert, hey y did you do that for?" Cagalli screamed

"I don't, I guess my pervert ness got over me, so I did" Dearka said

"well, next time you did that I will so kill you" Cagalli threatening Dearka

"Is someone trying to give a threat?" Dearka said sarcastically

"yea, I that's is let go back to Zaft, it kinda late" Cagalli said

"yea, it is, lets go" Dearka said while looking at the sky

After they walked to Dearka's car and Dearka got into his car, and waited for Cagalli to get into his car. Then they started heading back to Zaft, the whole ride was totally silence, the only thing that you could hear in the car was just music.

"So how did you and Athrun break up?" Dearka asked

"We broke up, because he thought I had feelings for Kira, I had told a couple of times before that I am not in love with Kira but he wouldn't listening, so yesterday, I told him that I didn't have feelings for him, and he thought that I was in love with Kira so, he left" Cagalli answered

"oh" Dearka said sadly

After a while they turned but it is dark and Dearka made a wrong turn and headed for a war zone, and almost got shot,

"damn, made a wrong turn" Dearka cursed as he tried to turned around and succeeded and made it back to Zaft safe and also Cagalli just got injured in the arm, but didn't tell Dearka

"Cagalli, why are holding your arm like that?" Dearka asked

"Oh, it's nothing, I gotta go see ya" Cagalli said

"Hold up, first you tell me what's with your arm" Dearka said

"Ok, fine, I tell you" Cagalli said walking to the end of the bed and sitting down on it

"Ok" Dearka said leaning against the wall

"ok, well, on the road, when you made that the wrong turn and headed into the war zone, I kinda got shot on the arm, I'm sorry I did tell you" Cagalli said

"It ok, but first, let's go get your arm bandaged up" Dearka said helping Cagalli up and bringing her to the lounge

While they were walking to the lounge, a pair of emerald eyes were staring at them, not liking what he saw

When Cagalli and Dearka got to the Lounge. Dearka got the first aid kit out.

"hey, pull up your sleeve or take off your shirt" Dearka said

"I'll just pull up my sleeve" Cagalli said pulling up her sleeve

"aw, I really wanted to see what hiding under your clothes" Dearka said sadly

"no, way, you just wanna see my body so you can fulfill your wishes in seeing every girl wearing nothing but lingerie" Cagalli said.

"ok, I am done bandaging your arm" Dearka said

"ok, thank you" Cagalli thanked him and stood up but when she did her lips met Dearka's lips but that what she thought until she opened her eyes to see Athrun's lips on her. She quickly pulled away.

"what is wrong with you?" Cagalli yelled

"look, I want you back" Athrun said

"look, you dumped me just because I didn't love you anymore" Cagalli said

"then who do you love now?" Athrun said

"I love someone but I am so not telling you" Cagalli said

"tell me" Athrun said going towards her

"no" Cagalli said backing away

All of a sudden Dearka came and saw Athrun trying to get Cagalli back.

"Athrun, if Cagalli doesn't like you, y don't you just leave her alone" Dearka suddenly said

"who telling you can but in" Athrun said

"Athrun, get the fuck away from me" Cagalli said pushing Athrun away from her and running towards Dearka and getting behind him.

"Cagalli, tell me do you love me?" Athrun asked

"no, I don't" Cagalli said

"Do you love Dearka?" Athrun asked

"uh, um, yes" Cagalli said blushing

"ok" Athrun said sadly and left Dearka and Cagalli

Dearka turned around and Cagalli just hugged him, Dearka was shocked, the only thing he did was hug her back.

Cagalli pulled back and stared at the floor, Dearka just grab her chin and put his lips against Cagalli's, Cagalli was shocked but just closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. After 5 minutes they pulled a part for air. Dearka carried her bridal style to his room and laid her on his chest and fell a sleep

3 years later

"oh my god, I can't do this. Lacus, just help me I can't do this" Cagalli said while rushing around the room

"look, you love Dearka, he asked you to marry him, and you said I do, you can't just back out" Lacus said

"ok, just let me calm down and then I get into the dress" Cagalli said and headed for the washroom to get washed up

3 minutes later

"ok, I'm done" Cagalli came out and walked to the dress feeling the fabric she liked the dress and she also loved Dearka and knowing that running away from the wedding would hurt Dearka really bad.

She got into the dress, and walked outside just to find Athrun standing there

"what do you want?" Cagalli asked

"look, I know that you don't love me anymore, but I just wanted to give you this" Athrun said and handed her a wrapped present "I hope you like it"

"thank you" Cagalli Said

"well, I guess, you gotta go, I have a wedding to go to" Athrun said

"well, see ya" Cagalli said

After she got into the limo and headed for the church

"a new beginning, starting now" Cagalli thought to herself

3


	4. AN

A/N

For this story, fields of hope, I will make another story that's gonna be a sequel to the story, it gonna be called _Only A Memory Away_

This is the summary.

_Dearka died in a car accident, the day before he talked to Athrun and told him that if he ever passed away, he wanted Athrun to go and be with Cagalli, with Cagalli being 8 months pregnant to Dearka, what will happen to her, Will she have the baby or not_


End file.
